


Forbidden Desires

by DitzyDoozle



Series: Ditzy's Erotic Stories of the Hour [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy Sex, Fetish, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Threesome, different stories, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitzyDoozle/pseuds/DitzyDoozle
Summary: The year is 1885, Cicely is trapped in a boring marriage. When her attendant suddenly dies, she is forced to hire another to help her. Ava, her new attendant, is a young and beautiful immigrant who has served someone all her life. Cicely, has strange feelings towards Ava. As the months grow, Ava begins to do things that frighten and also excite Cicely. After one frustrating night, Ava comes to Cicely's room and those pent up feelings both women have had, finally come to a blow.





	Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This story has female on female action, and uneventful sex with a man in the beginning. I tried my best to make sure I fixed and grammar mistakes.

Forbidden Desires 

I had given my husband a healthy son, Stephan and now he demand another. I believed one was enough, Stephan was starting to grow out of his dependent stage and was beginning to grow into a respectable young man, like his father. I wasn't sure why Philip wanted another, if I had a girl, he'd show no interest, and she'd be yet another slighted young lady that was nothing more than a burden upon her family until the right suitor was chosen for her, by her father. Like me.

I wasn't regretful of the husband my father chose for me. He picked someone who would take care of me; and it is true, I am well fed, clothed, and sheltered. Truly, there is nothing I should complain about, but perhaps a loving gesture, or maybe the occasional tryst late in the night that chased away any feeling of pent up boredom that I felt. 

The only time Philip and I shared a bed was when he sought to impregnate me. And once I became pregnant, he'd seek out his whores to give his affection and sexual emotions onto them. I wished it didn't bother me as much as it did; all of the aristocratic wives were nothing more than an accessory, much like a necklace or an earring. We were used to bare their children, take their blows, and act as good wives.

This life was terribly boring. Perhaps, having another child would fill that boredom that was starting to consume my being. I should be lucky that my husband didn't force me to have another child. Philip was not a brute, he would ask and pester, but never force me. So, I indulged his desire to have another one. Maybe the few years of caring for another child would make this life speed by and I could soon welcome my sweet reward of freedom.

It was at dinner, when I leaned over to Philip and told him that I wished to have another child. His eyes didn't light up, as I wished they would, he simply nodded and looked back at his plate. Philip never showed me the slightest emotion, he treated me as if he'd treat the horse in the stable, necessary to take care of but not necessary to treat tenderly. At least if I was the horse, I'd receive the occasional stroke of a job well done.

After dinner, I waited in my bedroom for him to come. I striped into my nightgown and laid upon my bed, closing my eyes. When my door opened, I slowly opened my eyes. Philip was standing above me, sliding his housecoat off his shoulders. He didn't spare me a glance as he climbed on top of me. 

Dutifully, I spread my legs and waited for his erection to slid into me. When it finally did, all I felt was the uncomfortable stretching, as I did the first time. After being fully encased into my heat, he rose to his knees and grabbed my hips, using my hips to steady himself as he started to thrust. At first I felt a little pain, it wasn't that he was to large, but, instead the unused muscles were protesting his hastened pace.

I didn't dare look above me, that was a mistake I had made during our first time together. Seeing his face, sweaty and red as he thrust into me. Instead, I looked to the candle on my nightstand table. I could see our shadows on the wall, his thrusting into me while mine just lay there taking it. I couldn't stop the frown from forming on my lips; how pitifully boring. I wondered if this was the same sex he'd have with his prostitutes. If it was, then, what was the need to pay them the money when he could get it for free from me?

Not much time had passed and he let out a feral groan before I felt his seed spread into my womb. I hated that feeling, it was uncomfortably warm and sticky. He only took a few moments to calm his breathing before he got up, slipped on his hit housecoat then walked out of my room. 

I sighed, his lack of tenderness making me feel a certain way. I looked down at my thighs, seeing some of the sticky substance coating my thighs. I stood and walked to my bathroom to wipe it away. 

I placed my hand over my stomach, hoping that I wasn't pregnant just yet. As much as I thought the sex with Philip was pathetic, I longed for the closeness. It was the only time we could consider ourselves a truly married couple. Other than this, I didn't consider us to be married. As I had said, I am nothing more than an accessory for him.

The next morning, Philip was leaving to travel for a while. I wasn't sure when I'd see him again, his trips were never consistent, sometimes they were short and sometimes they were long. As a good wife, I stood by the door to wish him luck on his travel. 

"See you soon," was all he said.

"Be safe, Philip."

Once he left, I went to Stephan, who was with his tutor in the study. I stood by the door and listened as he played the piano. I closed my eyes, listening to the sweet tune, he had grown quite good. Soon the song ended, and Stephan moved onto the next subject.

"Miss?" Helen, my attendant said.

"Yes, Helen?"

"Your tea is ready in the parlor."

"Thank you Helen." 

I walked from the study to the parlor. My tea was sitting on the coffee table in front of my chair. My basket of knitting material was beside the teapot. It seems my day would progress normally, I'd knit and sip tea until it was meal time, then I'd either come back and knit or go to bed. 

"Mother!" 

I jumped when my son Stephan burst into the room; I thought his loud behavior had passed but apparently some of his childish tendencies had not passed. I crossed my arms.

"Stephan, why are you being so loud? I nearly jumped out of my skin."

"I'm sorry, Mother," he apologized, "But, something is wrong with Helen."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She fell in the kitchen, so Joan took her to her bedroom, but, she's still not feeling well."

"Well, Helen is older. They get tired sooner."

"Are you sure mother?"

"She will be fine, dear. Now, will you play your mother something on the piano?"

"Yes, mother."

Helen was not fine. She laid in bed for three days, unable to get out of bed. I called in the doctor, but his news was grave. Helen was on her last days, soon I'd be left without an attendant. Stephan was understandably sad. He cared for Helen, and he had never experienced death. 

Helen died a week after she collapsed in the kitchen. I grieved for a short time, but the years have taught me to be proper. We buried her a few hours after she died. A letter had been sent to Philip, notifying him of her death. I didn't hear back from him for another three days.

_Dear Cicely,_

_I send my condolences. Helen was a good woman. You may find a new attendant whenever you like._

_Sincerely, Philip._

His letter was short, as were his other letters. I tucked it into my desk then took out my own writing material.

_Dear Philip,_

_Helen was a good woman, and replacing her will be hard. I will send word that I am searching for a new attendant soon. I hope your travels are good._

_Sincerely, Cicely._

I took out another sheet of paper and started to write another letter.

_Dear Post_

_My attendant has passed away due to old age. I am seeking another woman to take her place. Please send women for interviews, posthaste._

_Sincerely, Cicely Hopewell_

I gave both letters to Joan and sent her to town to give the letters to the post office. Hopefully soon, I would have my new attendant. Joan was sweet, but she wasn't trained as Helen was. I needed someone immediately to help me. 

Soon I received letters from several women wanting to be my attendant. I wrote them all back and sent Joan to the post office to give the women the letters. I would need to hire someone quickly because, just this morning I've discovered I'm with child. 

I knew the signs of early pregnancies; morning illness, tiredness, and aches in certain places. I was newly pregnant, it had only been three weeks since Philip and I were together. My mother claims that I'm silly for thinking I was pregnant, but she was jealous that I had an easier time becoming pregnant whereas she struggled and was only able to produce me. 

Four women showed up to interview for the job, two were old, so I sent them home immediately. I refused to have another attendant die from old age. The last two were promising. One was a woman a few years younger than me, while the other was a very young lady. Possibly only seventeen. 

"Thank you, Louise." I said as I dismissed her from the room. She was fine, pleasant enough.

"Could you send the next one in?" I asked her before she shut the door.

"Of course, me lady," even though she was pleasant enough, her cockney accent was enough to make me want to sew her mouth shut.

The young girl walked in; I gave her a once over. She was very pretty, light blonde hair pulled into her bonnet and dark blue eyes. For a moment, I felt envious of her youth.

"Hello," I said, "I'm Cicely,"

"I'm Ava, it is nice to meet you," the first thing that struck me was her deep accent. I was slightly taken aback.

"Where are you from Ava?"

"A small town in Russia, Miss."

I nodded, "Have you ever attended anyone before, Ava?"

"I was raised in a home shadowing my mother, who was an attendant to the mistress of the house. My role was to take place as her daughter's assistant but sadly, my town was burned down by criminals."

"Oh, I am sorry. So how long have you been here?"

"Only a few months, Miss. I've been trying to get on my feet."

"You're awfully young, Ava, how can I trust you are mature enough to handle this job?"

"Miss, is there something you're passionate about?" She asked, catching me somewhat off guard. 

"Sure, I like to knit."

"Well, I am passionate about caring for others," she said, her voice strong, "I cared very deeply for my mistress, she was kind and lovely, and I think you are kind and lovely. I would like to care for you as I cared for her."

I nodded, "You sound passionate enough."

"I really am Miss. I'd very much like to be your personal attendant." 

I sighed; she was young, like I wanted. And her accent wasn't atrocious like Louise's. If she didn't work out, I could hire someone else. I did feel somewhat sad for her, which such a thick and foreign accent, she'd have a very hard time finding a job. Some people were less tolerant than I.

"Ava, can you start working now? Do you have all your stuff with you? I really need someone to start today."

"I can start today Miss."

"Good," I nodded, "I am newly pregnant, and I need someone to tend to me and my son during the next several months."

"I will be able to care for you and your son, Miss," she smiled brightly.

"Your bedroom is upstairs, the third bedroom on the left, beside my bedroom. Go get settled in, then please go into the kitchen and have Joan show you how to make my afternoon tea."

"Yes Miss." She dashed out of the room to go get settled.

I sighed in relief, finally glad to have found someone to help me.

Ava turned out to be an excellent attendant. She was quick and careful, and quiet. She dashed around the house doing her duties while being seen but not heard. I appreciated the silence. Philip had finally returned after the long trip, bringing me a lovely scarf and Stephan an intricate toy from his travels.

At this point in my pregnancy, my usually flat stomach had begun to grow. It made me uncomfortably self conscious. My corset was tighter than usual. Getting dressed was now an event filled with shame. I hated standing in the mirror while Ava helped me dress.

"Why are you so sad Miss?" Ava asked one morning as she helped me into my corset.

I ran my hand over my growing stomach, "I hate pregnancy. What it does to my body."

"I think you look lovely, Miss."

"Thank you Ava, but I will not kid myself, I look fat. And I'm only going to get bigger until I give birth."

Her slender hands moved from my back to my bulging stomach; my heart skipped from the placement of her hands. I felt her body very close to my back.

"I think you look very beautiful Miss," She said quietly, before leaning away and tying to rest of the corset.

I was flabbergasted by her boldness, her hands upon my stomach and her chest nearly pressed against my back. Never had a servant placed their hands on me, in an almost loving gesture. Butterflies were flittering around in my stomach; such affections were appalling, but, something deep, very deep inside of me was strangely craving more of her gentle touches.

I swallowed the lump that had formulated in my throat and hastily put the rest of my outfit on. Once that task was finished, Ava walked off to get my morning tea. I walked into the sitting room, where the little blanket I was knitting was left. It was nearly done, for the new baby that was coming. The blanket was a pretty yellow and I was planning to stitch dainty white flowers around the edges.

"Your tea, Miss," Ava said as she poured the steaming tea from the pot to the tea glass.

"Thank you, Ava." I said as I took the cup from her.

"Of course, is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Yes, will you please check on Stephan. Make sure he is finishing his school work? He's been acting out lately."

"Perhaps he is jealous of the new baby."

"Perhaps," I said as I focused on my knitting, "Before you go, will you hand me that blanket please? I'm feeling a bit chilly."

She grabbed the blanket that was folded on the back of the chair, shook it out, then laid it on my lap. I smiled at her, but, then she smoothed the blanket out over my lap and gave me a wide, catlike smile. The smile sent chills down my spine, but excited me as well. Her hands squeezed my knees before she stood, and walked out.

A thank you was caught in my throat. I couldn't seem to get the spinning in my head to stop. I looked back down at my blanket, the needles shaking in my hands. 

This girl had worked for me for nearly two months now, and suddenly, I was becoming flustered around her. What was happening to me? Why was this young woman, this girl, giving me such a head rush? Was it a side effect from the pregnancy? Or maybe I missed Helen and I was imagining things. 

"Cicely!"

I jumped when I heard my name being shouted. The needles fell from my hands and tumbled onto the floor. I looked up to see Philip standing above me, his face, surprisingly filled with concern and not boredom, as usual.

"Philip, why are you shouting? You frightened me." I scolded.

"I said your name several times, are you feeling well?" He asked.

"I feel fine," I said as I placed my hand over my thumping heart, "Did you need something dear?"

"Yes," he sat down on the chair beside mine, "I have friends coming tonight, for dinner. Edgar and Jane Davis."

"Oh, alright dear, that sounds great. What time should we be expecting them?"

"Sometime around 6:00. I want Stephan in his room so he doesn't disturb us. And please don't embarrass me tonight."

"What?" I said, slightly taken aback by his statement.

"Cicely, don't embarrass me tonight." He said in an almost tired manner, as if I embarrass him on a daily basis.

"When have I embarrassed you?" I asked gently, an ache in my throat 

He sighed, as if annoyed with me. I felt small, like a child being scolded.

"You're taking this offensively. I didn't mean anything by it. Just please be ready for tonight."

"I must have embarrassed you, for you to say such a hurtful comment."

His eyes narrowed, "Enough. We're not discussing this anymore."

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. He stood, turned, and walked out of the room. I felt some tears well I the corner of my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Miss?" I looked up when Ava said my name gently.

"Yes Ava? Is something wrong?"

"No," she moved to my side, "I just wanted to check on you."

"I am fine," I said in a curtly tone, "Just fine. You can get back to your work now." 

"Would you like me to make you a bath? Master Philip said you have company tonight. Maybe a long hot bath would make you feel better."

I sighed, "Actually Ava, that does sound nice. Would you mind running me a bath? I will be up in a few moments." 

"Of course, Miss." 

I handed her the blanket and got of my chair to seek out Stephan. He was in the garden, playing. I stood on the porch and watched him with a smile upon my face. After a few moments, he noticed me and ran to the porch.

"Hello mother! Will you come down and skip rocks with me over the pond?"

"Maybe tomorrow, sweet boy," I chuckled, "I'm going to take a bath before our guests get here."

He jumped up to the porch and wrapped his arms around my hips. I patted the top of his light brown hair. 

"Mother, when will the baby be here?" He said, his hand moving over my bump.

"In a few months, darling."

He nodded, "I'm excited. I hope I have a baby brother."

Me too. 

"Well whatever it shall be, we'll love it just the same. Now, I'm going to get ready for tonight. You be good for Ava, tonight."

"Yes mother."

I walked to my bedroom, Ava was standing by the bathroom door holding a towel and smiling.

My large tub was filled with steaming water, a sweet smell filled my nostrils as I grew closer. Ava had also opened the curtains over the large window that my tub was facing. 

"Thank you Ava," I said as I shrugged off my coat. 

She moved behind me and began to untie my corset. I sighed happily once it was off. Finally, my skirt slid down my legs and pooled around my feet. I stepped out of it and into the tub. My eyes rolled when I sunk into the hot water, my tired muscles relaxed as I leaned back against the tub.

"Oh, Ava, this feels so amazing. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss," she said as she kneeled beside me, "I'm glad to see that you are happy now."

I nodded, closing my eyes and relaxing in the water.

I felt her hand gently stroke my cheek. My eyes opened widely to see Ava's face leaning closer to mine, I could feel her breath fan across my face.

"A-ava, what are you doing?"

"I think you're a very beautiful woman, Miss."

"Well, t-thank you but please back-,"

"Miss," she interrupted, "I want to let you know how much I enjoy caring for you. Caring for others is my passion."

"That's great-"

"But, I feel as though I am neglecting in my care for you."

"Ava, are you feeling well? You're a great attendant. I'm glad you are here."

She leaned closer to me, her breasts now hanging over the side of the tub. Her cleavage was on full display. I backed up slightly, somewhat afraid of her bold attitude. 

"I can be better, Miss," her voice was a whisper, "There's something that you're missing from your life. Something you're craving, but, you don't even know you need it. Something that your husband is denying you. Something I can give you."

My cheeks reddened, "Ava, you are way out of line, now-"

"It is the fault of men," she said, "They can't help their selfishness. So it is up to us to support one another. To care for one another. And I can care for you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but, the hand that was on my cheek moved around my head and pulled my lips against hers. I yelped in surprise, her lips took the opportunity to move against mine. Her tongue then slipped through the open passaged and stroked against mine. The blush that had been on my cheeks was now spread to my entire body. I had never been kissed in such a manner.

Even though I should feel disgusted and shameful, my body felt hot. My thighs were rubbing together, trying to find friction for the strange heat that was forming in my lady bits. I felt ashamed of my wanton behavior, but also, strangely basking in the sensation. I wanted more. I needed more.

All to soon, Ava pulled away. I was left hot and panting. I looked up with her with heavy eyes, the heaviness not from tiredness but lust. Her hand stroked my cheek lovingly.

"You must get ready, Miss. I must tend to Stephan." She leaned forward and gently pecked me on the lips.

When she walked out, I slid into the water, feeling shameful of my behavior.

Why did I do that? How could I let her kiss me. I was no better than a wanton whore, an adulteress. God would look upon me with shame and disgust. I had committed adultery; a scarlet letter would be branded onto my clothes.

How was I to tell my husband? He would banish me for my shameful actions. This lavish life I lived would be no more, he'd send me to a brothel where I was to live the rest of my days having random sex with disgusting men, eating the barest minimum to keep me breathing until I either died of natural causes or took my own life.

But, was it really my fault? Ava was the one who grabbed me and forced me to kiss her. I wouldn't have ever kissed someone else, especially not a woman. If I explained this to Philip, maybe he would understand.

Then what of Ava? Surely she would face execution for this discretion. And up until this point, she has taken excellent care of me and my son. Could I really do such a thing to her? Ava was young, and I couldn't send such a young girl for hanging. It wasn't right.

It was settled then. I wouldn't say anything. No matter how I explained this, someone would face a horrible fate. Perhaps, it was better to just let this secret go to the grave.

Even though I had settled on my decision, I couldn't stop thinking about it. How hot my body became, how much more I wanted. I couldn't understand why I reacted in such a way. Maybe this was how men felt when presented with the female body. I could sympathize more with their plight. Now I understood the animalistic need of man.

I finally stepped out of the bath, letting the water dribble down my body and onto the wooden floor. I grabbed to towel and hastily wiped my skin with it. I was running late. Philip's friends would be here soon, and he'd be angry if I embarrassed him by being late.

I called Joan to help me with my corset. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Ava. We'd have to talk about the little incident. But, we couldn't talk about it until later.

I smoothed down the front of my dress, hoping it would hide the growing bump. I fixed my hair into a decorative hat, usually Ava would fix it but, again, I wasn't ready to see her yet. After I was finished getting ready, I rushed downstairs. Philip was standing by the front door staring at his pocket watch.

"Glad you're finally ready."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

He sighed, annoyed with me, "Well, come on let's greet our guests."

I plastered a pretty smile on my face to greet the guests.

The evening proceeded without hitch. I played the delicate wife role perfectly, and Philip and I presented the ideal married couple. It was a lovely evening, but, I was distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about the incident. I won't bring myself to call it what it was. It was nothing more than an incident.

I was trying not to let the dirty thoughts invade my mind, but, I continued to dream of her lips upon mine. I knew it was an abomination, but, I wanted nothing more than to grab Ava and kiss her one more time. My lady bits heated up as I thought of it. I felt pressure, and I didn't know how to relieve the pressure I was feeling.

"Cicely," A voice called me out of my fantasies.

"Hmm?"

"Cicely, are you feeling alright?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yes," I nodded with a coy smile, "Maybe just a little tired. This pregnancy has just worn me out."

"I'm sorry dear," she smiled, "my second pregnancy was rough as well."

"Yes, were you asking me something?"

"I was, will you and Philip be attending the Walter and Ruth's new years celebration?"

"I'm not sure, it is awfully close to my due date. I'd like to be home in case I go into labor."

"Oh I understand dear, it would be nice if you two could attend."

"Well, Philip and I will certainly talk about it."

I looked over to Philip, who was staring at me. I swallowed the bile in my throat; I could tell he was angry. He must be embarrassed that Jane caught me daydreaming. I stopped the zoning off and drove straight into the conversation, as to not embarrass him anymore tonight.

After they left, Philip walked me to the study, shutting the door behind him.

"I asked you not to embarrass me," he said, almost snapped.

"I'm sorry Philip, I guess I've been a little distracted. This pregnancy is a little more stressful than I anticipated."

He huffed, "You're just making that up so I won't be angry, I-," he looked off, his jaw clenching then unclenching, "I'm going out to town tonight. I won't be back."

I crossed my arms and looked to the window, "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you."

"I will see you later."

"Be safe."

He walked out of room, slamming the door behind him. I knew he was going to the brothel. I didn't bother chasing after him, as I once would when I was younger. Now, I just let him go. The days of chasing him her long gone. 

I sighed heavily then finally walked out of the study to my bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and into my nightgown, then crawled into my bed. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget this day.

I tossed and turned for most of the night. I couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't rest, it continuously spun with earlier events. I hugged my pillow to my chest, staring blankly at the wallpaper. I closed my eyes, but my door opening forced them open. I sat up, thinking it was Stephen, who was now having nightmares and seeking my comfort at night.

To my surprise, it was Ava.

"Ava, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling the blanket over my chest.

She was wearing her nightgown, her blond hair long as it flowed over her shoulders. She put both of her hands on the end of my bed, staring at me.

"Ava, please go back to your room. I want to forget about today."

"I can help, Miss." She said, her voice lower than usual.

"No, just go back to sleep."

She crawled into my bed slowly. The closer she grew the faster my breathing became. She was so close to me. My heart was pounded, I was fairly positive she could hear the thumping. Her hand stroked my cheek.

"Let me care for you, Miss," she said.

"I can't," I looked away, "It is wrong. I am married and it is wrong in the eyes of god."

The hand on my cheek grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. She gently kissed my lips, setting my loins on fire.

"It's not wrong. I can take very good care of you. Why is it right for Master Philip to seek the pleasure of other women, but, you may not have any of your own? It's not fair, and it can't be good for your sanity. Let me care for you."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I-I can't..."

"Shhh," she whispered as she pressed her nose against my neck and inhaled deeply. The act had me biting my lip.

"W-what if Stephen wakes up?"

"He won't, I gave him something to help him sleep."

She grabbed the end of her nightgown and pulled it over her head, putting herself on full display for me. I gasped and looked away.

"Don't look away, I know you've wanted to see my body," She said, "I've seen you staring at me. You want me, like I want you."

I swallowed and slowly turned my head back over to her. She had a beautiful, youthful body. Young and tight. I felt myself growing envious, it must've shown on my face.

"I think you have a beautiful body, Miss." she sat back on her knees, "May I take your gown off."

I let the sheet fall from my hands, then nodded. She smiled and grabbed the end of my gown. I let her pull it over my head; I was blushing head to toe.

"Don't be nervous, Miss, you are so beautiful."

"Ava, this isn't something that is normal in my life."

"Just relax and let me care for you."

I bit my lip and nodded, her hands gently pushed me to lay down on the mattress. I closed my eyes as she gently stroked my stomach.

"I must admit something Miss," she said, her eyes staring hungrily down at my body, "When we met, I couldn't wait to get to this. I've dreamt of your body for so long."

"I-I look disgusting..."

"I think you look amazing," she said, "you're glowing."

Heat was flourishing throughout my lower half. I couldn't help but rub my thighs together. Something was happening to my body that I've never experienced before. I didn't know what to do with these strange feelings.

She swung her leg over my hips, leaning down and kissing my lips. Her tongue and lips were moving against mine with vigor. Her kiss was driving me wild. I couldn't control my hands from going to her long hair; gently I played with it between my fingers.

Her lips slowly ran from my lips to my ear. When she blew into it, I gasped and shudder. She took my earlobe into her mouth and gently bit it. She lathered my ear with her saliva, I should be disgusted, but it felt so amazing. The mere act was doing incredible things to my body. I wanted more, but, I wasn't sure what that more was.

She moved from my ear down my neck, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva to my collarbone. Gently she bit on the bone, then moved to the valley between my breasts. I was gasping now, my breasts moving dramatically up and down. My head lifted as I watched in curiosity to see what she was going to do.

Her icy blue eyes shot up to mine as she slowly moved her head to the harden peaks of my breasts. She licked the erect nipple before sucking it into her mouth. I couldn't contain the moan that left my lips. She swirled her tongue around my nipple as I whimpered for more.

It was strange that I was feeling such pleasure from this. I had fed Stephen and never felt nothing more than awkward pain. But this was truly pleasurable.

Once she finished giving attention to my right breast, she moved to my left. She gave it as much attention as the first one. My hips were wildly moving back and forth when she finished with my breasts. Her mouth was leaving wet kisses as she moved downward, to my lady part. When she kissed my bump, I blushed from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Miss," she said as she lovingly placed a kiss on my protruding belly, "You look so lovely."

"Please Ava," I said softly, "Give me more."

She smiled, "My pleasure, Miss."

Her hands flattened themselves against my upper thighs and pushed them apart. I was once against embarrassed about being exposed but, she set my mind at ease when she smiled up at me. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side as I felt her grow closer to my opened lady part.

When her flat tongue licked the length of my lady part, I grabbed the pillow above my head and let out a loud throaty moan. I never knew so much pleasure could be had from that part of my body. It was truly amazing, I had never experienced such pleasure.

After a few licks, her tongue focused on a spot that made me gasp and jerk my hips. She held them, so she could continue.

"You are so sensitive, Miss," she said, "Have you never been kissed this way?"

"Please don't stop, Ava," I gasped.

She giggled before biting that spot. I whimpered as her teeth nibbled. Her hand that was on my thigh moved to my opening, she prodded then eased two fingers inside of me. Usually, when Philip inserted himself inside of me, it hurt. But Ava did it in a way where it felt incredible. My inner muscles were flexing around her fingers as they moved further inside of me, searching for something.

When her hand was knuckle deep inside of me, she curled her fingers. I yelped in surprise and pleasure as she continuously curled her fingers inside of me. I continued to whimper for more, calling her name gently as the coil she was provoking in my lower stomach continued to tighten. Her lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves and sucked while her fingers inside of me twisted and curled around another sensitive nerve inside of me.

"Oh Ava, I've never felt such wonderful things." I gasped.

She didn't answer, instead she began to move her fingers in and out of me in a quick pace. I couldn't stop the moaning as the coil inside of my body started to uncoil. I didn't know what was happening to my body, all I knew was that I needed so much more because I felt as thought I was going to explode. 

"Are you close, Miss?" She asked.

"Huh-What?" I said before something inside of me explode; my hips raised off the bed and hot wetness seeped from inside of me to meet her waiting mouth. I was moaning, my throat raw, my body shaking. I felt tingly all over, all the stress that has built up over the years were now suddenly gone. My body was relaxed. I didn't know what this was. 

"Ava... that was so incredible." I panted.

She sat up on her knees and smiled, "Have I taken good care of you Miss?"

My head jerked up and down in a fast motion. Ava laughed. 

"I am glad I could provide you with your first orgasm. I hope to give you many more."

She began to get off the bed but I grabbed her hand.

"Ava," 

"Yes Miss?"

"May I...May I touch you?" I asked. 

She smiled and moved closer to me. I sat up on my knees, looking at her beautiful body. I bit my lip as my hands slowly moved to her breasts. Gently I cupped them into my hands, she closed her eyes. I started to gently pulled her nipples when they became hard. Her forehead fell against mine.

"Oh, Miss," she sighed, "That feels very good."

I smiled and leaned down, taking her nipple into my mouth as she had done for me. Her skin tasted surprisingly good. I let my teeth gently tug her nipples before I lathered it with my tongue. Once I spent a generous amount of time on this one, I moved to the next and gave it the same attention. She moaned, an actual moan. Pride rushed through me at making her moan. 

When I finished with her breasts, one of my hands moved down her stomach. I navigated my fingers through the thatch of hair that covered her private part. 

"Let me lay down and make it easier for you." She said as she laid back against the bed and spread her legs.

This was the first time I had ever seen another woman's private part. I had never really closely examined mine. All I knew was that hers was strangely beautiful. The back of my hand rubbed against it. 

It was wet and hot. Two of my fingers scooped some of the wetness onto it as I brought it closer to my face to examine it. It was slick, like lubrication. Perhaps this is why sex with my husband is so painful. He has never managed to make me do this.

I leaned closer to her displayed part; the aroma was strong, but not off putting. I leaned in closer, trying to build my nerve to take a taste. I looked up to see her face; she was biting her lip in anticipation. I knew what she wanted me to do. 

I leaned in and licked her bit as she had licked mine. She gasped, her hips slightly raising off the bed.

"Oh, miss," she whispered, her voice riddled with pleasure.

"Does this feel good?" I asked, completely unsure if I was doing this right.

"Yes, Miss, it does." She gasped.

I continued to lick her; it didn't taste awful as I expected. The taste was new to my tongue, it was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. I continued to lick her, enjoying her wriggling underneath me. I had never made someone feel this way before, my husband yes but I didn't do anything then except lay there while he pounded into me. Pleasuring Ava felt wonderful. I felt useful.

A while after I started pleasuring her with my mouth, she gasped loudly, her hips lifting off the bed. More of the lubricated heat coated my mouth and cheeks. I leaned back and watched her as she was breathing heavily and wiping sweat from her forehead.

She smiled at me then moved to her knees and pulled me into a deep kiss. My hands were on her hips. I was no longer bashful about our affection.

"Is this what you did with your previous Mistress?"

"I never got the chance to."

"So, I'm the first one you did this with?" I asked.

She nodded, "You are.

"You seem so... experienced."

"Well, I was trained to do this sort of thing in my home country. So, in a way I do have plenty of experience."

"Ah, I see," I said, then a blush appeared on my face, "Will you be... coming back?" 

"I'll come as much as you want, Miss."

"Would you come back tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Of course, it is my pleasure to bring you pleasure."

She slid off the bed and slipped her nightgown over her head. Before she opened the door she stopped and looked back.

"Is there anything else you require Miss?"

I smiled, "I'm great, Ava. Thank you."

She smiled back at me before leaving my bedroom. I fell back against my pillows, feeling the wonderful tingling sensation all over my body. I couldn't wait for Ava to come back tomorrow night. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Porn without a plot! I hope you all liked it and I hope it got you all steamed up! If you're feeling particularly nice, write me a little review!


End file.
